


Careful What Yew Wish For

by telethiastar



Series: Beyond Amnesia [4]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anime Tropes, Cheesy, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Here we go, I had this random thought and well it's an AU now, I'm ready, Janne is a walking Hot Topic don't @me, Janne is the ultimate wingman, Magnolia is uwu, Slow Burn, This is, Yew is a disaster, back at it again I am, clichés everywhere, good evening everyone, like.....extremely, not apologizing for the title, puns, so dumb but I love it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telethiastar/pseuds/telethiastar
Summary: At that particular moment, the bell above the door rings, which is Janne’s cue to hop off the counter. The three of them turn to see who the new arrival is, and Yew nearly has a heart attack at the sight.Standing near the entrance to Court et Doux, looking as flawless as before, is none other than the pretty French girl who ran into Yew a few hours ago. Her earrings and makeup sparkle under the fairy lights, and her eyes are just as outstanding as ever.With a perfect smile, she makes her way to the counter to order, and that’s when Yew starts panicking.





	Careful What Yew Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy I'm here with a double Yewnolia AU and I'm ready to make some aodrableness
> 
> Strap in kids, we're going for a ride :V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Yew isn’t worried about making the situation more awkward than it already is, he takes a minute to pay more attention to this girl’s appearance. He notices that she’s wearing a little bit of makeup; black eyeliner and violet eyeshadow paired with silver glitter on her cheeks. Her snowy white hair is tied up into a cute bun, save for the bangs that frame her round face, and her nose is decorated with a few faint freckles. She sports a black tank top with navy blue leggings, and a choker with a moon charm on it. Her earrings are shaped like magnolia flowers.
> 
> He finds her...very attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here,,,,, the AU I mentioned on my Tumblr
> 
> So I recently got my hands on Bravely Second (finally) and I am in Bravely hell all over again
> 
> I am also Big Sad that Yewnolia is still a starving ship and chapter 7 of TROMH is.....a struggle so here we are
> 
> Alright, a few things before I start: First, I have never worked in a coffee shop, so if I get anything wrong, my sincerest apologies. Second, Magnolia will be speaking quite a bit of French in this, so I will be providing translations in the notes. And third, I have also never attended college (because I'm only halfway through high school), so if I get anything wrong, even more apologies from moi.
> 
> Now with all that said, welcome to my mess of an AU, hope you enjoy your stay

_Nothing particularly interesting ever happens in this coffee shop._

Granted, Yew isn’t sure what he was expecting when he got the job, but it’s still worth noting. Every once in a long while, someone will walk in and order something incredibly ridiculous, like Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip and _I’m sorry can you say that a little slower please,_ but for the most part, things are pretty, well, average. The days are so uneventful that Yew often finds them blending together, and before long, he’s forgotten exactly what happened on what day.

Today is a day just like all the ones that came before it. Yew clocks in with his brother Denys at 7:00 am, and not long after, his best friend Janne (who’s staying with them) stops by to get his morning coffee before heading off to classes. Yew starts classes at 10:00, so he works the shop with Denys until 9:00 before taking off himself. When classes are over, he comes back to the cafe to work the rest of his daily hours before turning in for the night. Rinse and repeat.

The shop he works at is called _Court et Doux_. It’s French for “Short and Sweet”, which is what most people call it. It’s small, but it’s cozy. There are fairy lights strung up on the walls with white magnolias placed here and there. In addition to coffee, they also serve a variety of French pastries (which is what the shop is known for), their most popular item being cinnamon croissants. One of the employees—who bakes gourmet pastries in his off-time—tried it as an experiment, and they’ve become strangely popular ever since.

Most of the shop’s customers are college students, which means that it’s often busy in the mornings due to the fact that so many people have early classes. It sits on the corner of the block, just a mile away from Al-Khampis, the university where Yew is currently studying art and science.

He sighs as he slips on his apron and nametag. Perhaps something will finally come about since the new semester is starting. He doesn’t want to set his expectations _too_ high, but he figures there isn’t any harm in a little wishful thinking.

“So,” Denys pulls Yew from his thoughts while he grinds the coffee beans. “Got any goals for the new semester?”

Yew hums in thought for a moment. “Not much has changed, really. I still want to pass my classes with all A’s. I’d like to give myself more time to study, though.”  
He thinks he hears Denys mutter something along the lines of “Typical,” but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he busies himself preparing the croissants and macarons and other various pastries as he considers mentioning the _other thing_.

“Well…” he begins, but doesn’t finish his thought.

His brother inserts a clean filter into the espresso machine. “Well?”

“ _Well_ , I was just thinking…” Yew shakes his head. “Never mind. It’s kinda dumb.”

At this, Denys takes a moment to look his brother in the eye, reading him. It’s easy to tell when there’s something he wants to talk about, but he doesn’t always voice his thoughts because he thinks it might sound weird. So, Denys stares him down with the intensity he always uses when he wants Yew to speak up, and eventually, he cracks.

“Alright,” he relents, returning to his previous task. “I just feel like nothing interesting ever happens around here.”

The older of the two raises an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“I mean… Yeah? I don’t know, I guess I’m just bored, is all.”

“So you’re hoping for something exciting to happen?”

Yew shrugs. “I guess so.”

The two brothers fall silent after that, each one focusing on getting the cafe ready for the day. However, it’s not long before they hear the telltale ring of the bell above the door, indicating a new arrival.

“Morning, Janne,” Yew greets his housemate casually. “You’re earlier than usual.”

The one in question shrugs dismissively. He’s wearing his usual combination of a black t-shirt and torn jeans with red fingerless gloves and red shoelaces on his combat boots. He prefers the punk style, which is probably why he isn’t Agnès’s favorite customer. Then again, the fact that Yew lets him have his coffee for free doesn’t help.

Janne takes a few steps towards the counter. “Eh, I couldn’t exactly sleep. I’ve been awake ever since you guys left.”

The brunet runs a hand through his hair sheepishly. “Sorry about that. I’ll try to be quieter from now on.”

Janne just shakes his head, muttering a “Don’t worry about it,” before hopping up on the counter, eyeing the streets outside as he does so.

“So,” he begins, his lips curling up in a smirk. “What are the chances of a cute girl walking into the shop today?”

“You know that’s not the reason why I got this job, right?”

“Sure, sure. It’s not like you’ve never had a girlfriend or anything.”

Yew just rolls his eyes and hands him a croissant. “Shut up, Janne.”

His housemate laughs and accepts it gratefully. “I’m just messing with you, man. Don’t get so bent out of shape.”

At this, Yew doesn’t respond as he shuffles over to the espresso machine. His brother nods to silently tell him that it’s ready for use before trading spots with him to switch out old pastries for new ones.

“You might want to get off the counter before Agnès finds you,” Yew remarks, not even bothering to turn around in order to address his friend. “You know how much she hates that.”

“Relax,” Janne chuckles. “It’s not like I’m gonna break it or anything. Besides, Agnès is too nice to actually do anything about it.”

With that said, he takes another glance outside to make sure he remains unseen by passersby. Seeing no one, he turns back towards his friend.

“Almost done there?” he asks, eyeing the espresso machine eagerly.

The brunet simply turns around to hand him his usual order in lieu of a response. Janne accepts his Gathelatiano* and happily hops off the counter, uttering a small but grateful “Thanks man, see you in class,” before exiting the shop.

Denys waits until he rounds the corner before speaking up again. “You let him have that for free, didn’t you?”

His younger brother’s silence is all the answer he needs. With a shake of his head, he decides to let it go; it’s not like this is the first time Yew has allowed one of his friends (note: Janne) to get their coffee on the house. And it’s not like their manager has the heart to actually reprimand him anyway. It’s just like Janne said: Agnès is too nice to get mad at him for bending the rules a bit. Yew has been able to get away with giving people free coffee since halfway through the first semester, and by some miracle, Short and Sweet’s sales haven’t plummeted. It’s probably fine if he lets Yew continue to be generous; he knows the brunet only does this because he feels bad making his friends pay for something he made.

With that, Denys switches out some old macarons for new ones before leaning against the counter in anticipation. With the start of a new semester, the shop is bound to have lots of customers, so he knows not to get too comfortable. Yew is also on high alert, ready to take orders. He always was a diligent worker, even outside of school. It’s what makes him a good employee, even if he gives out more free coffee than he should.

The chime of the bell above the door brings him out of his thoughts. Yew greets the customer with a smile, and she orders a caramel latte with lemon macarons.

And thus, the day begins.

* * *

 Yew wasn’t expecting much to happen today, but somehow he’s still disappointed.

Art class hasn’t changed one bit; Professor Nikolai is still rambling on, repeating certain things “for good measure”, Janne still enjoys sending him notes from across the room in the form of paper airplanes, and to top it all off, he’s bored out of his mind. Usually he has no problem occupying himself by scribbling random things on his arms, but today, it’s like he’s been drained of all his energy, even after a cup of coffee.

The brunet sighs as he stares blankly ahead. He’s on the verge of falling asleep when another airplane smacks him in the face. He turns just in time to see Janne snickering on his side of the room. Yew gives him a disapproving look before reluctantly opening the note.

**_Hey, you comin’ to auditions tomorrow after school?_ **

He turns the note over and picks up his pencil.

_You know I have to work on Tuesdays…_

_Plus, I’ll have homework for chemistry and art history._

He refolds the airplane and tosses it back to Janne, who writes down his reply.

**_You sure you can’t come in late? It’s not like Agnès would fire you or anything._ **

_True, but that doesn’t mean Edea won’t kill me._

_Just tell me how it goes; I’ll be there cheering you on in spirit._

**_That’s not the saaaaaaame_ **

_I take my job seriously, Janne. It’s the only thing that’s allowing me to help you pay for college._

On his side of the room, Janne sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes to complete his Annoyed Teenager Act. He picks up his pen.

**_*Sigh* You were always top of our class... How come I couldn’t get a scholarship for my skills in swordplay??_ **

_Because you were a troublemaker. >.> _

Yew almost adds “You wouldn’t be in this position if you had a job” but he decides against it. They both know Janne is far too busy with rehearsals and fencing practice to apply for a job anyway.

**_Fine. Whatever you say, Mr. I Got Every Scholarship I Applied For. I’ll be sure to look for your “spirit” in the audience tomorrow._ **

_Either way, break a leg. I’m sure it’ll go great. :)_

**_Yeah, yeah, whatever, Yew. Thanks tho_ **

Just as Yew finishes reading the last message, the bell rings. It’s his and Janne’s last class of the day, so that means he’s off to the cafe to finish working the rest of his daily hours. He slings his bag over his shoulder and makes his way to his best friend.

“Good gravy… Talk about a boring day, right?” he yawns, stretching a little as he does so.

Janne finishes gathering his things and throws his backpack on. “Yeah, but what do you expect? The old man doesn’t know when to shut up.”

The two share a laugh at that as they shuffle out the door with the other students. It’s true; professor Nikolai often ends up wasting entire class periods lecturing the students when they should be doing assignments. It’s not like anyone ever listens, though. To them, art class is an opportunity to relax or catch up on homework.

“Well, I’m off to work,” Yew starts once they exit the arts building. “Are you planning on stopping by later?”

His housemate shrugs. “Eh, why not? I’ve got nothing else to do today.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later, then.”

“Yep, see ya.”

And just like that, Yew is left alone with his thoughts. As he makes his way down the halls, he suddenly remembers what Janne said earlier that morning:

“ _So, what are the chances of a cute girl walking into the shop today?”_

He shakes his head; there’s no way anything like _that_ would happen anytime soon. His time at Short and Sweet has always been uneventful, and it probably will be for as long as he has to work there. Just like his school life, nothing is ever going to change.

By now, Yew has stopped paying attention to his surroundings. He pulls out his phone to see if he has any new messages, when he suddenly bumps into someone who was running from the opposite direction, and they both tumble to the ground.

Or rather, she lands right on top of him.

The first thing he notices (after forcing himself to look higher) are her eyes; they’re a dazzling red, with hints of amber around the edges. They shine in the light, almost like rubies, and for a moment, Yew forgets how to breathe.

After a few seconds of this, he finally realizes the position they’re both in, and he quickly scrambles to get up and put at least a few feet between them, all while his cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

“Ah, s-sorry! I, uhm… That is, I, ah…” he stutters out, now looking anywhere but the mysterious girl’s eyes.

The second thing Yew notices is her elegant voice. She sits up and shakes her head.

“ _Non, je suis désolé. S'il vous plaît excusez-moi_.”*

Wait… Was that French?

“Uh, come again?” he tries, his nervousness forgotten for a moment as it is replaced with confusion. “Can you, er...repeat that?”

At this, her face lights up in realization. “Oh, I’m sorry! I did it again, didn’t I?”

Yew blinks. “You...just spoke French.”

She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “Again, forgive me. I didn’t mean to confuse you.”

Now that Yew isn’t worried about making the situation more awkward than it already is, he takes a minute to pay more attention to this girl’s appearance. He notices that she’s wearing a little bit of makeup; black eyeliner and violet eyeshadow paired with silver glitter on her cheeks. Her snowy white hair is tied up into a cute bun, save for the bangs that frame her round face, and her nose is decorated with a few faint freckles. She sports a black tank top with navy blue leggings, and a choker with a moon charm on it. Her earrings are shaped like magnolia flowers.

He finds her...very attractive.

“Uh...right,” he says lamely, his face heating up again. “I’m, uh… I should get going now.”

“Oh, right! I have somewhere to be as well,” she replies.

The brunet stands and readjusts his bag on his shoulder before offering his hand. The pretty French girl accepts it, and he helps her up.

“Sorry for running into you, by the way,” she adds. _Why is she so nice? It’s not making this encounter any easier._

Yew rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Er, it’s fine. I wasn’t p-paying attention anyway.”

The girl seems satisfied with that. She gives him a small wave before telling him goodbye, and then the two of them go their separate ways.

Well, _she_ does anyway. It takes a moment before Yew is able to process _what in the name of gravy that was just now_.

He shakes his head; there’s no point dwelling on it. If he doesn’t hurry to the cafe he’s going to be late, and he knows from experience how Edea gets when that happens. She’s the one who tries (key word: _tries_ ) to keep him from giving out free coffee because everyone knows Agnès won’t do a thing. She takes the cafe seriously, and sometimes it feels like having a bitter older sister when she’s working.

With a sigh, he stores his phone in his pocket. It’s going to be a long rest of the day.

* * *

 Yew’s time at work is just about the same as it always is; Edea scolds him for allowing Janne to have his coffee for free (though she’s one to talk as someone who steals a pastry from the trays every once in a while), Janne takes a seat on the counter when there are no customers present, and of course, Agnès is completely oblivious to all of it, thanks to Yew’s efforts.

“Tell me again,” Edea says over a mouthful of cinnamon croissant. “ _Why_ were you late exactly?”

Yew decides to grab a croissant for himself; the shop is empty besides Janne.

“I, uh, ran into someone in the hall. We accidentally tripped over each other and I got distracted.”

“Right, _distracted_ ,” Janne chimes in, making air quotes with his fingers. “It was a girl, wasn’t it?”

The brunet flinches at this. “Er...no,” he says as casually as possible, but the way his voice gets higher gives himself away.

“I knew it,” Janne laughs, before taking a sip of his coffee. “You’re hopeless with women.”

“Hey!” Yew complains. “I’m not _that_ bad.”

Edea hums thoughtfully. “I wonder if you’ll see her again,” she teases.

The younger barista frowns. “Guys, come on; that’s not funny,” he whines.

At that particular moment, the bell above the door rings, which is Janne’s cue to hop off the counter. The three of them turn to see who the new arrival is, and Yew nearly has a heart attack at the sight.

Standing near the entrance to _Court et Doux_ , looking as flawless as before, is none other than the pretty French girl who ran into Yew a few hours ago. Her earrings and makeup sparkle under the fairy lights, and her eyes are just as outstanding as ever.

With a perfect smile, she makes her way to the counter to order, and that’s when Yew starts panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already writing one multichapter AU, I don't need another one oh no what have I done
> 
> I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but it's too late to back out now. Whatever, here are some notes I made for your convenience:
> 
> *Gathelatiano - basically an Americano, but America doesn't exist in Luxendarc, so I had to get creative.
> 
> *"Non, je suis désolé. S'il vous plaît excusez-moi." - translates to "No, I'm sorry. Please excuse me."
> 
> Chapter title was taken from "Your Text" by Sundial
> 
> Catch you guys in chapter 2... Until then, au revoir! ;3

**Author's Note:**

> hhh something something thanks for reading
> 
> like comment and spaghetti


End file.
